


Of Balconies and Pencil Skirts

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: supercatweek, scweek, scweek3, short fic, supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Short one shot fic, minor because I'm sad that this is the last day of supercatweek so I went for fluffy first tense, and I'm stressed coz comic con is in 3 damn days and I'm too excited to sleep!





	Of Balconies and Pencil Skirts

To: My Soulmate

My soulmate, my zrhymin, my one.  
Every day I feel cherished to wake up to you, beautiful hair over my pillowcase, talking in your sleep, smiling as you do. I know what you're dreaming about, you're dreaming of me.

You may not show it when we're in public, you keep your head raised high, your stern gaze ahead on wherever it is we are going, but I can hear you. I can hear your heart beating. The same way it did when I found out you and I were soulmates. You know. Even though we're walking in public, and everyone thinks I'm your faithful assistant just tagging along for work, underneath the work suits and the bow tie I like that you call ridiculously masculine for my figure, you feel the same pull I do. You feel that tug in your soul, and so do I. Because it's our pull, only our pull, and it makes me think some wicked things even when I shouldn't.

And then when you're in meetings and I'm standing beside you silently, my god, I feel it. Like fire to my heart, like a balm to my raging soul, you are there beside me, ruling me as you do everyone. And nobody knows what we do when the doors close and the sun sets, it would be corporate destruction if they did, but you are smart, and you like your kinks as much as I do, and that's why, when everyone opens their folders and reads over a headline or two, you slip a hand behind me and trace deft fingers up my legs, along the inside of my thigh, and just to them hem of my pencil skirt. And I die. I try not to moan, and I focus on the task we are in the meting room for, but the second we are out of there I push you against the wall of your ensuite bathroom. Because I need you. Because you are my soulmate. And soulmates are the most important thing to Kryptonians. That's why you're the most important thing to me. And why you always will be.

-Kara

 

To: My Soulmate

My soulmate, my girl, and above all, my hero.  
Kara, every single day you stun me. You stun me and shock me, and please me. You please me so so much. I love you. I have loved you ever since I met you, even if I tried not to.

But you can't stop love. You can try, god knows I did, but you can't stop what is there, in your heart, but when a young woman is your soulmate, and just happens to be a superhero, well... let's just say you made me rethink love. You know how many failed marriages I have had, divorces, and dating failures as well. And then I kissed you in that elevator that day when you saved me, and I fell hard. Thankfully Supergirl was there to catch me. 

And catch me you did.

You caught me, wrapped me up in your bright red cape, and I woke up in it the next morning. Literally. It was interesting, waking up to that, and even more so when I found you on the balcony in the rest of your suit still, smiling as you spoke to your sister on the phone. 

I'm sorry for breaking your phone, I didn't intend to, but honestly, when I ran my hand up your leg and up the curve of your... underneath that tiny red skirt... I didn't expect you to actually crush the metal in your hand. But you did. And I feel very liberated to hold that kind of power, I hope you know. It's dangerous, Kara, your power, and I feel so so... hot, knowing I can bring it out in you.

And p.s. the ten minutes we arrived later to the office that day was so very very worth it for us both, and the street below too, I'm sure, because you didn't even let me get you inside from the balcony. Now I know how useful railings really are, that was a close one. But then again, you can fly, so we should be good.

I love you Kara. I always will. I'm glad to be your soulmate, your zrhymin, your one, and your hero. You are mine, and I am yours.

-Cat


End file.
